Colorful yet Colorless
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: Chap 2 is UP: 'Tuhan! Jika memang waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Aku mohon. Jagalah orang-orang yang ku sayangi ketika aku pergi nanti. Jangan biarkan mereka bersedih karenaku. Karena aku menyayangi mereka dan ingin melihat mereka bahagia' - Chanyeol / EXO. ChanBaek with HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**Colorful yet Colorless**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan and others

Genre: Romance, Sad (mungkin -_-), BL, Family

Rate: T

Lenght: 1 of 2

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**Warning: Sad gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

Namja manis itu membeku di tempatnya berdiri dengan perasaan hancur. Tidak tidak. Ini seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Dia sudah memikirkan semuanya. Dia sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya. Setiap momen yang mereka lalui bersama. Setiap perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Itu pasti menyiratkan sesuatu, kan? Bukan hanya perhatian pada teman atau sahabat, tapi pasti ada yang lain di sana, kan? Karena itu lah dia yakin sekali untuk mengatakan semuanya. Karena itu lah dia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Lalu mengapa? Mengapa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu padanya?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Baekhyun-ah."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya menahan sesak di dadanya sendiri saat dia harus mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun. Semakin mengepalkannya saat dilihatnya sebuah senyum terpaksa yang terbentuk di bibir namja manis tersebut.

Baekhyun adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Satu-satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya. Orang terdekat dalam hidupnya selain kedua orang tua dan Hyungnya. Hari itu, seperti biasa, pulang sekolah Baekhyun akan mampir ke rumahnya. Sekedar bermain PS atau mengerjakan PR bersama. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Yeollie!" ucap Baekhyun saat itu dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Gugup, mungkin. Membuat suasana yang sebelumnya penuh dengan aura menyenangkan menjadi canggung seperti ini.

"Mianhae." Chanyeol kembali berucap seraya menundukkan kepalanya, namun tetap terkesan tegas. Tidak sanggup melihat wajah sendu Baekhyun lebih lama. Tidak sanggup melihat sumber warna dalam hidupnya itu terluka.

"Gwaenchanna. Aku,, hanya ingin Chanyeol tahu perasaanku." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, kita masih sahabat, kan? Tidak ada yang berubah, kan?" lanjutnya, masih dengan senyum terpaksanya. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Tidak mempercayai suaranya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya bisa terdiam dengan tangan terkepal. Menahan sesak di dada kirinya, karena situasi mereka saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pening, namun Chanyeol sekuat tenaga menahannya, agar namja mungil itu tidak melihatnya.

Baekhyun juga mengangguk pelan. Mencoba memahami situasi yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini nyata. Kalau Chanyeol, namja yang diberikannya hatinya, telah menolak perasaannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menahan rasa sesak di dada kirinya, Baekhyun mengambil tasnya di atas meja dan segera beranjak dari rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam hingga akhir. Terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi berdiri di hadapannya sampai sebuah tangan mungil mencengkram bahunya pelan, merengkuh tubuh jangkungnya ke dalam pelukan mungilnya. Mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya sekaligus memberi semangat padanya. Menyadarkan Chanyeol dari dunianya.

"Hyung!" ucap Chanyeol lirih. Dia bisa merasakan air mata yang dengan seenaknya menggenang di pelupuk matanya, namun terlalu enggan untuk mengeluarkannya. Walau bagaimanapun, dia adalah seorang namja. Dia harus kuat. Chanyeol sudah belajar akan hal itu sejak kecil. Saat Dokter memvonis dirinya. Bahkan saat Ibunya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Gwaenchanna, Chanyeol-ah. Baekhyun pasti akan mengerti," ujar namja yang dipanggil 'Hyung' olehnya tadi.

"Tapi Luhan Hyung, aku membuatnya terluka!" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Luhan.

Luhan. Hyung nya. Satu-satu nya orang yang bisa melihat bagaimana sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Karena hanya pada Luhan lah, Chanyeol menunjukkan dirinya yang asli. Chanyeol yang rapuh. Chanyeol yang lemah. Chanyeol yang,,, sakit.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kehidupan Chanyeol ketika dia berusia 10 tahun. 2 tahun setelah Dokter memvonis bahwa dirinya mengidap Leukimia dan setahun setelah Nyonya Park meninggal dunia.

Awalnya, Chanyeol tidak menyukai kehadiran Luhan dan ibunya sebagai keluarga barunya. Chanyeol kecil, dengan penyakit mematikan, yang selalu menyendiri dari teman-temannya. Chanyeol kecil yang bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh sakit pada Ayahnya. Chanyeol kecil yang tidak memahami takdir -yang menurutnya- kejam Tuhan yang tidak hanya memberikan penyakit itu padanya namun juga mengambil Ibunya di saat dia masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

Chanyeol tidak menyukai kehadiran Luhan dan Ibunya, namun dia juga tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada mereka. Hanya diam di kamarnya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari mereka.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Chanyeol luluh. Dia luluh oleh ketulusan Luhan yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya meski Chanyeol tidak pernah menanggapinya. Dia luluh pada setiap perhatian tanpa henti yang Luhan berikan padanya. Dan perlahan, dia mulai menyukai Hyungnya itu. Dia menyukai Luhan yang meskipun tahu tentang kondisi kesehatannya, tetap memperlakukan dia layaknya anak normal lainnya. Dia menyukai Luhan yang selalu merengkuh tubuh jangkungnya setiap Chanyeol merintih kesakitan tanpa suara di kamarnya. Hanya bisa menggigit bantal ataupun selimut di tangannya. Terlalu takut untuk menmbuat Ayahnya khawatir.

Dan di tengah kehidupannya yang tanpa warna. Hanya mengenal 2 warna, hitam dan putih, Luhan mengenalkan sebuah warna baru padanya. Warna merah muda yang begitu indah. Warna sebuah ketulusan, kasih sayang, keceriaan, persahabatan, juga cinta. Luhan memberikan dampak besar dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol kecil yang pemurung dan penyendiri menjadi lebih ceria. Lebih terbuka meskipun hanya kepada Luhan. Karena itulah, meskipun Luhan bukan Hyung kandungnya, Chanyeol menyayangi Luhan lebih dari apapun.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Kau berani berbohong pada Hyung, eoh?!" ujar Luhan memukul punggung Chanyeol pelan namun kemudian kembali mengusapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintainya, Hyung! Aku tidak boleh mencintainya!" ujar Chanyeol lagi dengan suara lirihnya. Merasa sakit di dadanya hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu.

Kenyataannya, Chanyeol begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencintai namja manis itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Seandainya saja mereka bertemu di waktu dan keadaan yang berbeda, Chanyeol pasti sudah mengklaim kepemilikannya atas namja dengan eye-smile terindah itu sejak lama. Karena jika Luhan membawa warna merah jambu ke dalam kehidupan tak berwarnanya, Baekhyun, dengan segala pesonanya, membawa dan mengenalkannya akan seluruh warna yang ada.

Merahnya sebuah keberanian di hari pertama pertemuan mereka, saat Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa namja pemilik suara indah tersebut. Sebuah ketenangan dari warna Hijau setiap kali Chanyeol mendengar lantunan merdu dari bibir manis Baekhyun. Biru yang memberikannya banyak kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan si Coklat saat mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Bercanda, tertawa, bermain.

Ada juga cinta yang tersimpan dalam warna merah muda. Warna yang sama dengan warna yang dikenalkan Luhan, namun memiliki arti yang berbeda. Cinta yang berbeda. Lalu kuning yang menyelimuti dirinya saat dia merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan namja lain. Orange yang menghangatkan setiap penjuru relung hatinya saat Baekhyun mengusap surai hitamnya dengan lembut tiap kali Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuannya. Memimpikan banyak hal yang mustahil dengan warna Gold yang dikenalnya saat Baekhyun bercerita tentang semua mimpi indah di masa depannya. Ungu yang memberikannya kepercayaan diri ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya bergabung di klub musik. Serta kesedihan yang terpancar bersama si Abu-abu saat dia harus menyakiti hati sang terkasih. Seperti yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat ini.

"Mengapa tidak boleh? Siapa yang berkata kalau kau tidak boleh mencintainya, eoh? Siapa yang melarangmu?" tanya Luhan, masih memeluk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membawa begitu banyak warna dalam hidupnya. Membuat hidupnya yang tanpa warna menjadi penuh warna. Membuat begitu banyak moment indah baginya. Memberikan harapan yang tak kalah banyak juga dalam benaknya. Dan untuk beberapa waktu, Chanyeol seperti lupa akan kenyataan. Dia lupa dengan kondisi dan keadaannya sehingga hampir menyakiti Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi. Dia lupa kalau Baekhyun memiliki begitu banyak impian untuk masa depannya tapi dia tidak bisa berada di dalamnya. Dia lupa kalau dia,,, tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi saat ini.

"Seseorang yang hampir mati tidak boleh mencintai orang lain, Hyung. Karena dia hanya akan memberi kesedihan untuk orang itu!" jawab Chanyeol pelan, sedikit berharap kalau Luhan tidak mendengarnya.

Chanyeol sadar betul akan kondisinya. _**Leukimia**_ bukan hanya sakit kepala dan anemia biasa. Bukan sekedar mimisan yang bisa dengan mudah disumbat dengan kapas. Penyakit itu, penyakit yang semua orang berharap tidak hinggap pada diri mereka. Penyakit yang bisa membuatmu meregang nyawa hanya dalam hitungan bulan bahkan hari. Itu adalah sebuah keajaiban bagi Chanyeol yang masih bisa hidup dan bertahan selama ini, setelah vonis pertamanya. Karena itu, Chanyeol benar-benar sadar. Meskipun dokter tidak mengatakan apa-apa, meskipun Luhan selalu berkata kalau dia bisa mengalahkan penyakitnya, dia tahu kalau waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi.

"Yaaaaa! Park Chanyeol!" Luhan sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam ke arah dongsaengnya itu. "K-kau,," Nafas Luhan tercekat. Tenggorokannya terasa berat karena jawaban Chanyeol. Dan sebelum air mata itu mengalir dari singgasananya, Luhan kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Tidak ingin Chanyeol untuk melihatnya meskipun terlambat. Dia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk tidak menangis.

Tidak ada air mata. Itu adalah satu-satunya syarat yang diajukan Chanyeol saat pertama kali dia memutuskan untuk membuka dirinya pada Luhan. Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat orang-orang mengasihani dan menangisinya. Dia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangisi diri hanya karena penyakitnya.

"K-kau,, Ba-bagaimana bisa,, Ja-jangan,," dan Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin untuk menghalangi jalannya kristal bening yang siap meluncur itu.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Luhan dan berganti mengusap punggung Luhan. Shit! Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal itu. "Hyung!" panggilnya. "Luhan Hyung!" panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Namun Luhan tetap tidak menjawab.

"Hhhhh. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?" Chanyeol mengingatkan. "Luh—"

"Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu lagi! Jangan!" Luhan menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Jangan!" ucapnya lagi.

Hhhhh. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan beralih mengusap rambut lembut Luhan. "Maaf, Hyung!" ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk pelan namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Memilih untuk diam sembari menunggu nafasnya kembali normal.

"Hyung!" panggil Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian. "Kepalaku sakit," lirihnya. Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol khawatir. "Kau mau berbaring di kasurmu?" tanya nya yang diangguki dengan lemah oleh Chanyeol.

"Minumlah! Setelah itu, kau harus tidur." Luhan menyodorkan beberapa butir obat pada Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di atas kasur. Chanyeol mengambil obatnya dan meminumnya dengan patuh, namun tidak langsung tidur seperti yang diperintahkan Luhan. Masih tetap duduk di sana dan menatap Hyung nya itu.

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar kan, Hyung?" tanya nya.

Luhan tersenyum dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah, segala sesuatu pasti ada alasannya," ujarnya. "Sekarang, katakan padaku, apa alasanmu menolak Baekhyun? Karena Hyung tahu kalau kau sangat mencintainya."

"Aku,,, Aku hanya tidak ingin lebih menyakitinya nanti, Hyung! Aku sadar kalau aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi, Hyung. Apa yang bisa aku berikan padanya? Apa yang bisa diharapkannya dariku yang seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi lebih sedih saat waktuku yang sedikit itu habis nanti. Lebih baik seperti ini. Lebih baik dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan bersedih. Dia tidak akan menangis."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Mengabaikan rasa ngilu di dadanya saat Chanyeol menyinggung tentang waktu yang dimilikinya. Dia sangat tidak suka jika Chanyeol berkata seperti itu.

"Menurutmu, ini yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun? Untuk kalian berdua?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, sepertinya memikirkan perkataan Luhan, sebelum mengangguk ragu. "Kau bahkan meragukan keputusanmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol." tukas Luhan.

"Aniyo, Hyung! Aku yakin. Ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk kami berdua."

"Dengan membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti tadi?" Chanyeol kembali terdiam. "Kau tahu? Terkadang apa yang di mata kita terlihat baik untuk seseorang, belum tentu baik untuknya. Terkadang, ketika kita berfikir kalau kita melakukan sesuatu dengan alasan demi kebaikan dan kebahagiaan seseorang, tanpa kita sadari, kita justru menyakiti hati orang tersebut. Seperti sebuah bom waktu yang siap meledak ketika saatnya tiba. Bukannya membawa kebahagiaan, tapi justru memberikannya sejuta kesedihan. Dan menurut Hyung, keputusanmu sama sekali bukan hal yang terbaik. Tidak untukmu, apalagi untuk Baekhyun."

"Tapi—"

"Kau bilang, kau tidak ingin Baekhyun menangis saat tiba waktunya nanti, kan? Kau tidak ingin dia bersedih?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi jika kau tetap seperti ini, jika kau tetap ingin menyembunyikan segalanya dari Baekhyun, maka pada akhirnya nanti, Baekhyun lah yang paling menderita. Dia lah yang paling sedih. Dialah yang paling merasa bersalah." Luhan merapikan rambut poni Chanyeol yang menutupi matanya.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkannya? Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun jika suatu hari dia mendapatkan kabar buruk itu? Jika kau yang berada di posisi Baekhyun, apa yang akan kau pikirkan? Hmmm?"

"Aku,,," Chanyeol tercekat. Tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Karena dia tahu pasti jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Baekhyun,,, dia pasti akan merasa sangat sedih dan bersalah padamu. 'Seorang sahabat yang bahkan kondisi sahabatnya sendiri pun dia tidak mengetahuinya. Seorang sahabat yang bahkan tidak bisa memberikan dukungan dan kekuatannya di saat sahabatnya sangat membutuhkannya. Seorang sahabat yang tertawa bahagia saat sahabatnya sedang merasakan sakit yang amat menyiksa. Seorang sahabat yang seperti itu, apakah pantas disebut sebagai seorang sahabat?' Kau ingin Baekhyun berfikir seperti itu? Membuat dia merasa menjadi seorang sahabat yang tidak berguna?"

Chanyeol menelan salivanya yang terasa amat pahit mendengarkan pernyataan Luhan. Luhan benar, dia tidak berfikir seperti itu. Dia hanya memikirkan segalanya dari sisi nya saja.

Luhan meraih tangan Chanyeol ke dalam genggamannya dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kau mencintainya kan? Kau ingin membahagiakannya kan? Ingin membuatnya tersenyum?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu, raihlah tangan yang diulurkannya padamu, Chanyeol-ah. Jangan membiarkannya tergantung begitu saja di udara. Jangan menyia-nyiakan uluran tangan itu. Dan kau harus menggenggamnya erat-erat setelah meraihnya. Jangan lepaskan, apapun yang terjadi. Sampai takdir benar-benar memisahkan kalian."

"Tapi Hyung, penyakit ini, waktuku—"

"Memangnya mengapa jika kau sakit? Baekhyun mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah. Dia pasti akan mengerti dan menjadi obat untukmu. Mengapa kalau kau hanya memiliki sedikit waktu? Kebahagiaan, cinta, tidak mengenal itu semua. Kau berhak untuk bahagia. Kau berhak untuk mencintai seseorang. Kau juga berhak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan dicintai oleh orang yang kita cintai. Kau berhak untuk membahagiakan seseorang yang kau cintai. Kesempatan itu ada di depanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya." tutur Luhan lembut.

"Jika memang waktu itu hanya sedikit, maka buatlah waktu yang sedikit itu menjadi waktu yang sangat berharga untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Jika waktu itu sangat singkat, maka ukirlah banyak kenangan indah di dalamnya. Kenangan tentang kalian berdua. Kenangan yang layak untuk dikenang. Kenangan yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Kenangan yang bisa menjadi semangat baginya saat kau,,,"

Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. Menelan ludahnya berat sebelum melanjutkannya. "Saat kau tidak bisa menemaninya lagi. Gunakanlah waktu yang singkat itu untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun. Untuk membuatnya tersenyum dengan indahnya."

Chanyeol terdiam memikirkan semua perkataan Luhan. Dengan waktunya yang singkat ini, benarkah dia bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia seperti apa yang diimpikannya selama ini? Benarkah dia bisa melakukan banyak hal seperti yang dilakukan couple lain dengan Baekhyun? Berkencan, menggenggam tangannya sambil memakan popcorn saat duduk di dalam gedung bioskop sambil sesekali mencuri ciuman darinya di tengah gelapnya ruangan dengan layar raksasa itu, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu sebanyak yang dia mau, mengecap rasa dari bibir cherry itu, mengukir senyuman terindah di wajah manis itu. Semua impiannya selama 3 tahun mengenal namja manis itu. Benarkah dia bisa melakukan itu semua dalam waktu singkatnya?

"Jja! Sekarang tidurlah. Dr. Jung bilang, besok pagi kita harus menemuinya. Ini sudah waktunya untuk konsultasi dokter dan transfusi darah. Lagi pula, obatmu hampir habis!" titah Luhan. Akhir-akhir ini, dosis obat yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol memang sedikit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mencibir dan menatap Luhan malas. "Obat lagi?!" ucapnya sebal. Luhan terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut ikal adiknya itu. "Wae? Kau tidak mau? Apa harus aku yang meminumnya?" candanya.

"Hhhhhh! Kau tidak akan suka, Hyung! Kau kan hanya suka yang manis-manis saja. Makanya kau menyukaiku, ya kan?" jawabnya PeDe.

"Tch! Dasar narsis!" Luhan memutar bola matanya kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol agar terbaring di kasur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh jangkung itu. "Tidurlah!" ucapnya dan mencium kening Chanyeol dengan sayang. Dia baru saja akan beranjak dari sana saat tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tetaplah di sini, Hyung! Sampai aku tertidur!" pinta Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Arrasseo! Aku akan melakukannya asalkan Chanyeol mau berjanji untuk berbicara pada Baekhyun dan memperbaiki segalanya! Deal?!" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap sebagai tanda kalau dia menyetujinya lalu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut dari tangan Luhan yang tengah mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Hyung?!" panggilnnya beberapa saat kemudian. Sedikit mengagetkan Luhan karena panggilan tiba-tiba itu. "Hmmm?"

"Menurutmu, berapa lama lagi waktu yang aku punya, Hyung? Seberapa singkat waktu yang sedang kita bicarakan? Berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan sebelum penyakit ini mengalahkanku dan mengambil semuanya?"

Luhan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lagi-lagi nafasnya tercekat karena ucapan Chanyeol. Tenggorokannya terasa kering seketika. Berapa lama lagi? Luhan sendiri juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak ingin tahu. Dia tidak siap untuk tahu. Dia tidak siap kalau dongsaeng satu-satunya itu meninggalkannya. Dia hanya ingin percaya kalau Chanyeol akan terus bersamanya sampai kapanpun.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ah!" lirihnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Membuat satu tetes air mata akhirnya lolos dari mata indah Luhan. Dia bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak membuka matanya, atau Chanyeol bisa memarahinya karena melanggar janjinya. Janji untuk tidak menangis di depan Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchanna, Hyung. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku mengerti!" ujar Chanyeol. Mencoba untuk terdengar biasa-biasa saja. Tapi Luhan tahu. Chanyeol, jauh dari kata biasa-biasa saja.

Luhan berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Chanyeol-ah!" ujarnya meraih dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Seolah menyalurkan kekuatan yang dia miliki untuknya. "Kau bahkan sudah melawannya selama 9 tahun tanpa menyerah. Dan kau berhasil. Kau masih di sini bersamaku sampai saat ini. Kau masih bermanja padaku tiap kali menginginkan sesuatu. Lalu apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau dia akan mengalahkanmu kali ini? 9, 10, bahkan berpuluh tahun lagi pun, kau pasti akan bertahan. Kita pasti masih bersama saat itu. Hmmm?!" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum tipis dan membalas genggaman tangan Luhan di tangannya. Membawa tangan mungil itu ke atas dadanya dan memeluknya dengan tangan satunya. Meskipun suara Luhan sarat akan ketidak pastian, meskipun Luhan mengatakan itu semua dengan suara yang bergetar, tapi dia sangat berterima kasih karena Luhan mengatakannya. Seolah harapan itu benar-benar ada untuknya.

Luhan terus mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluk tangan kirinya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat, menahan bulir-bulir bening yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Sampai akhirnya tangan yang menggenggaman tangannya itu melemah, sampai akhirnya deru nafas Chanyeol terdengar sangat teratur, Luhan baru menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menarik tangannya. Mencium kening adiknya itu sekali lagi. Dan dengan ucapan 'Aku menyayangimu, Chan Chan!', Luhan pun beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

Cklekk

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar pintu yang tertutup. Menatap nanar pada langit-langit kamarnya dan tersenyum sedih. Seandainya apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Seandainya harapan itu benar-benar masih ada untuknya. Seandainya dia benar-benar memiliki waktu sebanyak itu.

"Hyung! Aku,,, aku masih ingin hidup, Hyung. Eottokhae? Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Bersamamu, bersama Baekhyun!" lirihnya sebelum memejamkan matanya, bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk tidak menangisi takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan untuknya.

**~O.O~**

Tuk tuk tuk tuk

Terlihat seorang namja manis tengah memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya dengan tumpukan kertas yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Dia melakukan hal itu sambil terus bergumam tidak jelas. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti kata 'Baekhyun pabbo' dan beberapa kata serupa lainnya sampai sebuah tangan mungil melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Menahannya yang akan memukulkan tumpukan kertas itu ke kepalanya -lagi.

"Berhentilah memukul kepalamu sendiri, Baekhyun Hyung! Semua lirik lagu yang ada di dalamnya tidak akan masuk ke dalam kepalamu jika kau tidak menghafalkannya!" omel namja yang menahan tangan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya teman satu klub nya itu dengan malas kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Eottokhae? Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya nya pelan. Membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya tak paham dengan maksud pertanyaan random itu. "Hhhhh. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengatakan itu padanya. Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan? Kami hanya teman biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial. Seharusnya aku meninggalkan lidahku di rumah hari itu!" ucapnya lagi, masih dengan suara pelan namun bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Hyung?" tebak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo dan menganggukkan lemah.

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak kejadian dimana Baekhyun dengan PeDe nya menyatakan cintanya pada Chanyeol. Dan semenjak itu pula, Baekhyun belum melihat namja tampan itu. Chanyeol tidak datang ke klub musik. Dia juga tidak masuk sekolah. Dia bahkan tidak membalas semua pesan darinya ataupun mengangkat panggilan-panggilannya. Chanyeol seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Dan anehnya, guru mereka juga tidak pernah menanyakan keabsenan Chanyeol. Seolah mereka sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol akan absen selama satu minggu ini. Baekhyun beberapa kali mendatangi rumah Chanyeol. Namun rumah itu nampak sangat sepi. Sepertinya memang tidak ada orang di sana.

Apa dia pergi ke luar kota lagi?

Setiap sebulan sekali, Chanyeol memang selalu izin untuk tidak masuk karena harus ke luar kota selama beberapa hari. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa dan kemana Chanyeol pergi. Dia juga tidak pernah menanyakannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita padanya mengenai hal ini dan dia tidak ingin mengganggu privasi Chanyeol. Tapi, biasanya hanya 2 hari. Tidak pernah selama ini. Dan biasanya, Chanyeol akan terus menghubunginya selama 2 hari itu. Tapi kali ini?

Apa Chanyeol menghindarinya? Apa dia sengaja menjauh karena pernyataan cintanya hari itu? Atau dia marah padanya yang langsung pergi tanpa pamit hari itu?

Baekhyun kembali mendesah pelan dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Seandainya saja dia tidak mengucapkan kata laknat itu. Seandainya saja dia bisa menahan dirinya. Seandainya dia tidak salah mengartikan semua perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Pasti sekarang Chanyeol masih di sini bersamanya. Pasti sekarang Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya dari luar jendela kelas menyanyi. Memberikan senyum penuh semangatnya pada Baekhyun yang sukses membuat harinya menjadi lebih cerah. Yeah, seandainya saja dia tidak bertindak sebodoh itu.

"Gwaenchanna, Hyung! Chanyeol Hyung pasti punya alasan. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan sahabatnya sendirian selama seminggu tanpa alasan yang kuat," tutur Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mempercayai ucapan Kyungsoo. Mungkin saja, kali ini urusannya membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Mungkin saja, Chanyeol terlalu sibuk di sana hingga tidak sempat membalas pesan-pesannya. Atau mungkin, Chanyeol meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah yang menjelaskan mengapa namja tampan itu tidak pernah menjawab panggilannya.

Semua kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mempercayainya? Mengapa drasanya ia lebih bisa menerima kemungkinan lainnya? Kemungkinan kalau Chanyeol memang menghindarinya. Kalau Chanyeol ingin menjauh darinya. Kalau Chanyeol marah padanya.

Hhhhhhh

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya berat. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke sekitar. Kim Seonsaeng-nim, guru musik mereka, sepertinya belum datang dan Baekhyun telah kehilangan semangatnya untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub hari itu. Mungkin lebih baik dia menenangkan pikirannya. Namja manis itu kemudian membereskan kertas-kertas nya yang berserakan di atas meja, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan menyampirkan tasnya di punggung sebelum berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak enak badan, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku mau pulang saja. Lagipula, sepertinya Kim Seonsaeng-nim tidak akan datang hari ini. Beliau kan tidak pernah terlambat lebih dari 15 menit," jawab baekhyun kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah dengan gontai. Sesekali mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi sambil terus merutuki kebodohannya. 'Baekhyun pabbo!' rutuknya lagi dan lagi. Dia berniat untuk mampir ke rumah Chanyeol sebelum pulang. Siapa tahu Chanyeol sudah kembali dari luar kota, pikirnya.

_**~Neoui ireumeul bureugo**_

_**N**__**eoui soneul jabado doeneun na**_

_**Buseojineun haessareun**__**,**__** naman bichuna**_

_**Na ireoke haengbokhaedo dwae?~**_

Baekhyun meraih ponsel di saku seragam sekolahnya saat benda mungil itu berdering dengan merdunya. Seketika langkahnya terhenti, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Satu senyum tipis terkulum di bibir merahnya saat melihat ID si pemanggil. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera menggeser icon hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun tak yakin. Karena meskipun di situ tertulis 'Chanyeollie', tapi bisa saja kalau itu orang lain yang menggunakan ponsel sahabatnya itu. Luhan, mungkin?! Namun suara di seberang sana saat menjawab panggilannya menghilangkan segala ketidak yakinannya.

"Baekkie-ya!"

Suara itu. Suara yang sudah seminggu ini tidak di dengarnya. Suara yang amat sangat dirindukannya. Suara yang sukses membuat seluruh persendian tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika.

"Baekki-yaaa!"

Suara itu lagi. Namun kali ini terdengar sedikit aneh. Suara itu terdengar sangat dekat. Seolah pemilik suara itu ada di sini. Di dekatnya. Atau mungkin—

"Baekkie-yaa!"

— di depannya.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan gerbang. Tersenyum sangat tampan seraya melambaikan satu tangannya pada Baekhyun dan satu tangan lain yang masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyuman tampannya yang bisa membuat seluruh yeoja di sekolah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan cardigan biru yang membalut tubuh jangkungnya, serta rambut rapi namun sedikit berantakan itu menambah kesan sempurna dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun tak bisa menolak pesona itu.

"Baekkie-ya!" Chanyeol memanggilnya lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih pelan dan lembut. Seolah tidak ingin orang-orang sekitar mendengarnya. Dan Baekhyun, masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Menatap namja yang sangat dirindukannya itu dari sana. Dia ingin membalas panggilan itu dan tersenyum senang. Tapi tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dia bisa merasakan aliran darahnya yang tiba-tiba naik ke wajahnya saat melihat dan mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ya! Bogoshippeo. Aku,,, merindukanmu!"

That's it.

Baekhyun kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah Chanyeol tanpa seizinnya. Berhenti tepat di depan namja bersurai hitam itu. Menatap lurus ke dalam mata yang juga menatapnya lekat. Mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk membelai pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut sebelum mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat bahkan rasanya dia menjadi sulit bernafas. Sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya saat merasakan kalau tubuh jangkung ini, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, terasa lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Namun Baekhyun tak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia benar-benar sangat merindukan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku fikir kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi, Chanyeol-ah! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucapnya pelan. Matanya memerah namun dia berusaha agar air itu tidak jatuh dari matanya. Perasaan lega segera menyelimutinya saat Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang rampingnya. Membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik geli saat deru nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa lehernya. Tepat di bawah telinganya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Aku,,, Mencintaimu!"

Baekhyun refleks melepaskan pelukannya di leher Chanyeol dan terbelalak kaget saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu. 3 kata yang selalu Baekhyun impikan untuk keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. 3 kata yang mampu membuatnya menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol menolaknya? Lau mengapa?

"Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah! Jangan bercanda!" Tiba-tiba saja air mata itu kembali menganak sungai dipelupuk matanya. Apakah Chanyeol serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya? Atau dia sedang mempermainkannya sekarang? Dia ingin menyampaikan pertanyaan itu lewat tatapan matanya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Dia hanya melihat sebuah keseriusan yang terpancar dari sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekkie!" Chanyeol kembali mengatakan 3 kata terindah itu. Tapi Baekhyun masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Namja yang tidak hanya menolaknya seminggu yang lalu tapi juga menghilang dari hidupnya semenjak hari itu, bagaimana mungkin sekarang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan berkata kalau dia mencintainya? It's impossible!

"Yaaa! Park Chanyeol. Sudah kubilang—"

'Jangan bercanda!'

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol. Namun perkataannya tertelan begitu saja saat Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan mata yang tertutup. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang justru membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin saat merasakan bibir itu menempel sempurna di bibirnya.

Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol. Sahabatnya. Yang diam-diam disukainya. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang menolak pernyataan cintanya seminggu yang lalu. Yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya. That Park Chanyeol is KISSING him! Right now! ON THE LIPS!

Namun itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Karena detik berikutnya. Saat dirasanya kalau Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir tipisnya dengan lembut, mata sipit yang sebelumnya terbelalak lebar itu menutup sempurna. Menikmati, meresapi setiap lumatan lembut dan pagutan bibir tebal Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Dan pada detik berikutnya, kedua tangannya, yang sebelumnya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya, mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya dan melingkar manis di leher Chanyeol. Mengantisipasi kedua lututnya yang mulai melemas karena ciuman itu.

Jika sudah seperti ini. Jika Chanyeol bahkan berani menciumnya seperti ini di tempat umum. Itu berarti, Chanyeol tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Chanyeol tidak sedang mempermainkan dirinya, kan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol lagi sebelum kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman hangat tanpa nafsu dan sarat akan cinta.

**~O.O~**

**A/N:**

Annyeooooooong! ^_^

Setelah sebulan lebih hiatus(?), Liyya balik lagi. Kali ini Liyya coba bikin ChanBaek. Mungkin feelnya g dapet ya, soalnya Liyya sendiri juga rada aneh rasanya waktu ngetik, soalnya bukan Luhan sih -_- Apalagi ini ngambilnya -mostly- dari sisinya Chanyeol :/

Was it bad,,,?

Haruskah saya hapus,,,?

Cuma bisa berharap semuanya suka sama cerita ini :'(

Untuk Spin Off 'The One' yang Liyya janjikan, Liyya minta maaf karena belom bisa memenuhi janji yang itu #bow :'( Tapi Liyya janji pasti bikin kok :D

Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca :D Boleh minta pendapatnya, kan?

See U next Chapter^^

Maybe,,,,, ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Colorful yet Colorless**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan and Sehun

Genre: Romance, Sad (mungkin -_-), BL, Family

Rate: T

Lenght: 2 of 2

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**Warning: Sad gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

_**Tuhan! Jika memang waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Aku mohon. Jagalah orang-orang yang ku sayangi ketika aku pergi nanti. Jangan biarkan mereka bersedih karenaku. Karena aku menyayangi mereka dan ingin melihat mereka bahagia.**_

**~O.O~**

"Maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu hari ini," Chanyeol menatap rerumputan yang terhampar di pinggiran sungai Han. Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menatap kekasih manisnya. "Minggu lalu, saat sedang menjalani transfusi darah seperti biasanya, aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Dan saat aku terbangun, 4 hari sudah berlalu. Dokter menyuruhku untuk tetap di rumah sakit sampai kondisiku kembali stabil. Jadi aku tidak bisa kemana-mana sampai Dokter mengizinkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama 4 hari itu. Dan aku juga tidak cukup berani untuk bertanya."

Baekhyun menatap namja yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu tak percaya. "Chanyeol-ah! Kau bercanda, kan? Ini tidak lucu! Sama sekali tidak lucu!" tukasnya. Dia tidak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi mata itu! Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Chanyeol sedang bercanda di sana.

"Ch-Chanyeol-ah!"

Itukah alasannya? Itukah alasan mengapa Chanyeol selalu menghindari pelajaran olah raga dan Seonsaeng-nim sama sekali tidak menghukumnya? Itukah alasan mengapa Chanyeol sering terlihat pucat? Bukan karena dia melupakan sarapannya? Itukah alasan mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah mau saat Ketua Tim Basket mengajaknya untuk bergabung, padahal dia selalu berkata kalau dia sangat menyukai olah raga itu?

Dan,,,, itukah mengapa Chanyeol menolaknya minggu lalu?

"Maaf!" ucap Chanyeol pelan. "Maaf aku tidak pernah memberitahumu. Maaf karena aku memiliki penyakit ini. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberimu banyak waktu seperti yang lainnya. Maaf karena aku masih berani untuk mencintaimu meskipun aku tahu kalau waktuku hanya sebentar. Maaf karena meskipun aku tahu ada banyak sekali peluangmu untuk bahagia bersama orang lain, aku masih bersikap egois dan memintamu untuk menemaniku."

Grebb

Baekhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh kurus Chanyeol, tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi yang akan lebih merusak hari -yang seharusnya- bahagia baginya ini. Dia tidak ingin menangis di hari bahagia ini. Namun air matanya seolah enggan untuk mendengarkannya.

"Maaf," lirih Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. 'Tidak! Jangan meminta maaf. Ini bukan salah Chanyeol!' Dia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Chanyeol. Namun kerongkongannya seolah terasa penuh. Tidak ada ruang untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Bahkan untuk bernafas sekalipun, rasanya terlalu sulit baginya saat ini.

"Baekkie-ya!" panggil Chanyeol sembari mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, jangan menangis. Eummm?!" ucapnya kemudian dengan nada meminta.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya dengan jemarinya. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku!" pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi karena masalah ini, hmmm?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana dia bisa berjanji seperti itu? Bagaimana dia bisa mencegah air matanya untuk mengalir jika keadaannya seperti ini?

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku mohon!" pinta Chanyeol lagi. "Aku ingin menjadi alasan bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk tersenyum, bukan menangis. Aku ingin Baekkie tersenyum saat bersamaku, saat mengingatku. Aku tidak ingin Baekkie menangis karenaku!"

Lagi, Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol sepuasnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan bulir-bulir kristal yang siap mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia memang tidak tahu takdir apa yang akan menghadang mereka nanti. Tapi paling tidak, saat ini mereka bersama. Saat ini mereka bahagia. Apapun takdir itu, mereka akan menghadapinya bersama.

"Baekkie-ya! Ayo kita membuat banyak kenangan indah!" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum merekah saat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalas senyuman itu.

**~O.O~**

"Kalau sudah sampai di Busan, jangan lupa untuk langsung menghubungi Hyung! Arrasseo!" ucap Luhan. Hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berangkat ke Busan untuk menghabiskan 2 minggu liburan mereka di sana setelah berhasil membujuk Tuan park dan menggenggam izin darinya. Dan Luhan mengantarkan mereka ke terminal. Chanyeol memang lebih memilih Bis dari pada pesawat. 'Kalau menggunakan Bis, kita bisa sekalian menikmati pemandangan sekitar!' jawab Chanyeol waktu itu.

"Makanlah dengan teratur. Jangan lupa minum obatmu. Jangan melakukan aktivitas yang berlebihan. Jangan suka tidur larut malam. Jangan makan yang aneh-aneh. Ingat pantanganmu!" tutur Luhan panjang lebar.

"Hyuuuung!" Chanyeol sudah mengerutkan keningnya namun Luhan sama sekali tidak perduli. 'Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi!' batinnya kesal saat Luhan terus mengingatkan semua yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan oleh nya selama liburan nanti.

"Bermain, bersenang-senang tidak masalah. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh sampai melewatkan waktu untuk meminum obatmu. Hyung akan menyuruh Baekhyun mengawasimu selama disana. Dan jika kau macam-macam, Hyung akan langsung menjemputmu! Arrasseo!" tutur Luhan lagi.

"Hyuuuung!" Kali ini Chanyeol memandang namja yang berdiri di samping Luhan dengan pandangan memelasnya. Harapan terakhirnya untuk membuat Luhan menghentikan ceramah agamanya. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini jika sedang bersama dua Park bersaudara itu.

"Hannie! Chanyeol hanya akan pergi 2 minggu saja. Bukan berbulan-bulan!" ucap namja tampan itu seraya melingkarkan tangannya di bahu mungil Luhan.

"Tapi Sehunnie—"

"Dan lagi, dia pergi untuk berlibur bersama kekasihnya, bukan untuk melaksanakan wajib militer. Lagi pula, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Kalau kau terus mengomelinya seperti ini, dia akan kehilangan wibawanya di depan Baekhyun," potong Sehun membuat Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya namun kembali normal saat suara kekehan Baekhyun terdengar merdu di telinganya.

"Kau tidak suka kalau Hyung menasehatimu?" tanya Luhan memasang wajah sedihnya dan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian meraih tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Hyung! Aku akan baik-baik saja! Hyung tidak usah khawatir. Aku pasti akan mengingat semuanya. Bukankah Hyung juga sudah menulisnya di buku yang selalu ku bawa, eum? Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku, Hyung! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kan?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah! Yang penting kau tidak lupa untuk menghubungi Hyung setiap hari, arrasseo!"

"Tentu saja, Hyung!" jawab Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ne! Sepertinya bisnya mau jalan," lanjutnya.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hati-hati di jalan, ne!" ucapnya kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah berada di dalam bis.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan saat melihat bis yang ditumpangi Dongsaengnya itu terlihat semakin kecil. Sehun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu. "Chanyeol,,, dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya nya.

Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya dan mencium dahi Luhan dengan sayang kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya. "Chanyeol itu anak yang kuat. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu, jangan terlalu mencemaskannya. Kalau kau cemas, siapa yang akan menenangkannya nanti, hmmm?" lanjutnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Sehun padanya. "Kau benar. Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja." Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menghela nafasnya. "Gomawo, Sehun-ah!" ucapnya yang dibalas dengan satu kecupan sayang di puncak kepalanya oleh Sehun.

**. . .**

"Sepertinya Sehun Hyung sangat mencintai Luhan Hyung," ucap Baekhyun saat mereka sudah duduk manis di dalam bis.

"Eum, Sehun Hyung memang sangat mencintai Luhan Hyung. Karena itu, aku tidak merasa khawatir jika tidak bisa menemani Hyung lagi." Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya. "Kau tahu? Ini adalah tahun ke 5 mereka bersama. "

"Benarkah?"

"Eum," angguk Chanyeol. "Hhhhhh, terkadang aku merasa sangat jahat karena merasa iri pada waktu yang mereka punya. Seandainya kita juga bisa bersama selama itu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela sana. Chanyeol tersenyum. Namun ada kesedihan yang tercetak di balik senyuman itu. Membuat dada kirinya terasa sesak. Jika saja perkataan Luhan sebelumnya tidak terngiang di telinganya, pasti dia sudah menangis karena melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu rapuh di depannya.

"_**Jangan pernah menangis di depannya, Baekhyun-ah! Meskipun hanya setetes, tapi air matamu membuatnya lemah. Karena itu, kau harus selalu tersenyum untuknya. Karena satu senyuman dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, berarti satu lagi kekuatan dan semangat untuk Park Chanyeol."**_

Baekhyun menarik nafas berat. Mengumpulkanseluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya saat itu untuk memberikan satu senyuman manis terbaiknya untuk Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah!" panggilnya, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya padanya.

Chu~

Baekhyun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Chanyeol sebelum namja itu sempat mengatakan apapun, kemudian tersenyum sangat manis dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol!" ucapnya dengan pipi merona sempurna dan mata yang terpejam.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Hanya 3 kata saja, dan rasanya dia seolah mendapatkan satu semangat baru untuk menghadapi hari-hari esok. Dia lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari mungil Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala namja manis itu dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Aku juga sangaaaaat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!"

**~O.O~**

Dua minggu berlalu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sudah kembali dari Busan. Meskipun badannya semakin kurus dan wajahnya pucat, Chanyeol terlihat lebih bersemangat sekarang. Dan itu membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Park lega sekaligus senang. Jangan tanya bagaimana dengan Luhan. Dia yang paling bersemangat dan senang melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang -sepertinya- membaik. Mungkin Baekhyun memang obat paling mujarab untuk adiknya itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan langsung mengajak, lebih tepatnya memaksa, Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan yang mereka miliki di rumah mereka. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan malu-malu.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya saat mata itu terbiasa dengan bias cahaya yang menyapanya adalah menoleh ke sisi kanan kasurnya. Mencari sosok malaikat yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Namun keningnya berkerut saat sosok yang diharapkannya itu tidak ada di sana.

"Arrgghh!" Chanyeol menggeram pelan sambil menekan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa amat sakit. Kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya, menunggu rasa sakit itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, bahkan tidak pada Luhan. Tapi beberapa hari ini, dia selalu bangun di pagi hari dengan kepala yang serasa terhimpit di tengah-tengah batu raksasa. Sangat sakit. Tapi biasanya tidak sesakit ini. Kali ini bahkan terasa hingga ke persendian tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa saat bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu sambil terus menekan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa merasakan kalau rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang, meski tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Dia kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Mencari Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat kakinya menginjak lantai keramik kamarnya, seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum manis saat melihatnya. Senyuman yang membuat Chanyeol sesaat lupa dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya nya lagi dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Eum," angguk Chanyeol. Meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun dan mencium punggung tangan itu dengan lembut. "Karena kau ada di sini bersamaku," ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersipu. "Kau dari mana, hmm?"

"Dari dapur. Membantu Luhan Hyung untuk membuat sarapan," jawab Baekhyun. "Eoh? Memangnya Eomma kemana?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hmmm, kata Luhan Hyung, Paman dan Bibi berangkat ke Jepang pagi-pagi sekali. Sepertinya ada masalah di sana." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Lalu, Luhan Hyung kemana sekarang?"

"Kau lupa? Hari ini kan Luhan Hyung sidang skripsi. Jadi dia juga harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk mempersiapkan semuanya!" Baekhyun menyentil dahi Chanyeol pelan.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Eottokhae? Seharusnya sekarang aku berada di sana untuk memberi semangat pada Luhan Hyung, bukannya malah tidur di sini. Luhan Hyung pasti sangat gugup," ucap Chanyeol sedih. Merasa tidak berguna. Padahal Luhan selalu ada di saat-saat sulitnya.

Chu~

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Chanyeol. Membuat namja berambut ikal tersebut menatap si pelaku bingung.

"Itu titipan dari Luhan Hyung untukmu sebelum dia berangkat tadi." Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah untuk menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau sedang menggunakan Luhan Hyung sebagai alasan untuk menciumku?" goda Chanyeol yang sukses membuat semburat merah itu kembali tercetak jelas di wajah mulus Baekhyun.

"A-aniyo!" sanggah Baekhyun cepat. "Itu benar-benar dari Luhan Hyung! Dia tahu kalau kau akan berfikiran seperti ini. Makanya Hyung bilang untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Hyung juga bilang, melihat Chanyeol sehat adalah semangat terbesar yang bisa didapatkannya," jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya paham kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'nakal' nya. "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku mau yang dari Baekkie. Morning Kisseuuu," ucapnya manja, sengaja sedikit meninggikan nada pada akhir kalimatnya agar terlihat lebih imut.

"Tch! Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun berceloteh. Namun segera memajukan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman singkat -amat singkat menurut Chanyeol- di bibir kekasihnya itu. Melumatnya lembut kemudian melepasnya sebelum Chanyeol sempat membalasnya.

"Nah! Sekarang cepatlah mandi! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu!" Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan terburu-buru dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Si pemilik kamar, hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah pelan. Setelah Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannya, rasa sakit itu kembali terasa. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahannya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk cuci muka saja. Rasanya dia tidak kuat jika harus berlama-lama berdiri di bawah guyuran air shower di kamar mandi. Matanya terbelalak kaget begitu dia mengganti baju tidurnya. Dan sebuah senyuman sedih terulas di bibirnya. Melempar baju kotornya ke dalam bak laundry, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengenakan baju berlengan panjang. Menutupi beberapa tanda-tanda keunguan dan bintik-bintik merah yang tercetak di kulitnya.

"Yeollie! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir begitu melihat Chanyeol di pintu dapur. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi namja tampan itu. "Wajahmu,, Kau terlihat sangat pucat dan lelah," lanjutnya. Mengapa saat di kamar tadi dia tidak menyadarinya?

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum seraya meraih tangan Baekhyun yang masih mengusap pipinya. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja!" jawabnya. "Tapi aku lapar," ucapnya lagi. "Kau membuatkanku pancake?"

"Eum," angguk Baekhyun. "Pancake spesial untukmu. Luhan Hyung yang mengajarkanku." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol. Menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dan kemudian mengambilkan sepotong pancake untuk mereka berdua dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi saat Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat. Seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman terkesan sangat dibuat-buat. "Hanya sedikit sakit kepala tadi dan juga—"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti begitu saja saat cairan kental berbau anyir itu jatuh dari lubang hidungnya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Hidungmu!" Baekhyun berteriak dan membelalakkan matanya panik. Dia segera berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sekotak tisu. Membantu Chanyeol membersihkan darahnya. Kepanikan dan kekhawatiran jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang bisa mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini saat mimisan.

"Gwaenchannya," ucap Chanyeol. "Ini hal biasa." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya agar cairan itu berhenti, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya. Namun sepertinya kali ini tidak berhasil, karena darah itu justru mengalir semakin banyak. Dan tiba-tiba saja, kepalanya kembali terasa sakit.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan erangan sakit yang mengancam untuk keluar. Kesadarannya mulai menipis. Ia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga dan kesadarannya kemudian berlari ke kamar dan dengan cepat mengunci pintunya dan menarik kunci itu dari pintu. Mengabaikan ketukan -pukulan- di pintunya serta teriakan khawatir Baekhyun yang terus memanggil namanya.

'Aaaarrrggghhh!' Chanyeol berteriak tertahan pada bantal yang digunakannya untuk meredam suaranya. Tidak tidak! Baekhyun tidak boleh melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun melihatnya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini.

"Luhan Hyung. Hyung!" lirihnya. Ya. Dia membutuhkan Luhan saat ini. Chanyeol mengambil ponsel di atas nakas. Berharap kalau sidang Luhan sudah selesai kemudian menekan 'speed dial' nomor 1 di layar ponselnya.

Riiing

Riiing

Riiing

"Chan—"

"Hyung hhh hhh!" panggil Chanyeol lirih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah memotong perkataan Luhan.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau kenapa?" suara Luhan terdengar khawatir di seberang sana. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi dia membebani Luhan dan membuatnya khawatir.

"Hyung! hhhh,, hhhh,, appo," ucapnya di tengah deru nafasnya yang semakin berat. Dan detik berikutnya, dia sudah tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Semuanya menjadi gelap seketika bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang terhempas di samping tubuhnya.

**~O.O~**

Luhan berjalan gontai di lorong Rumah Sakit tempat Chanyeol dirawat. Di sampingnya, Sehun terus memeluk bahu Luhan sambil menggenggam tangannya. Menyalurkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya pada kekasihnya itu. Mereka baru saja keluar dari ruangan Dokter jung. Dokter yang menangani Chanyeol.

"_**Apa Chanyeol tidak pernah mengeluh tentang penyakitnya akhir-akhir ini?"**_

Pertanyaan Dokter Jung terngiang di telinga Luhan. Tidak! Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung soal itu. Bahkan Chanyeol selalu tersenyum. Dia terlihat sehat. Atau dia hanya berpura-pura terlihat sehat?

"_**Chanyeol. Sepertinya kondisi kesehatannya menurun drastis. Secara fisik, Chanyeol memang terlihat sehat. Saya bahkan tidak akan tahu kalau dia menderita Leukimia jika saja saya bukan Dokter yang menanganinya. Tapi penyakit itu menyerangnya secara brutal dari dalam dan menyebar dengan cepat. Bahkan saat ini, operasi pun tidak akan membantu."**_

"_**Maksud Dokter?" tanya Luhan lirih. Kerongkongannya sudah terasa kering hanya mendengar kata demi kata yang diucapkan Dokter Jung. Dia tahu. Kali ini, Dokter Jung pasti akan memberikannya kabar buruk. Biasanya ini adalah tugas orang tuanya. Berbicara dan mendiskusikan kondisi Chanyeol.**_

_**Tapi kali ini baik Ayah ataupun Ibunya tidak ada di sini. Dan Luhan terpaksa menggantikan mereka. Sungguh. Demi apapun, dia tidak ingin berada di sini dan mendengar semua ini. Jika bukan karena Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangannya, Luhan pasti sudah lari dari ruangan kecil menyesakkan ini ke kamar Chanyeol dan menemaninya di sana.**_

"_**Luhan-ah!" Dokter Jung memanggil namanya pelan. "Chanyeol—"**_

"_**Berapa lama?" tanya Luhan cepat memotong ucapan Dokter Jung.**_

_**Dokter Jung terlihat menghela nafasnya berat dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa simpati. Dan itu membuat Luhan semakin gugup. Tanpa sadar dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun yang duduk menemaninya. "Berapa lama?" tanya nya lagi, dengan suara yang lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.**_

_**Dokter Jung kembali menghela nafasnya. "Dengan kondisi seperti ini," Dokter Jung menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Saya rasa satu bulan bahkan terlalu lama untuk Chanyeol."**_

_**Tes**_

_**Luhan memejamkan matanya dan detik berikutnya dia sudah terisak di pelukan Sehun. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar menahan luapan emosi dan isak tangisnya.**_

"_**Lalu, kapan kami bisa membawa Chanyeol untuk pulang, Dok?" kali ini Sehun mengambil alih pembicaraan.**_

"_**Jika Chanyeol sudah cukup kuat, dia bisa pulang hari ini jika mau. Saat ini, apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol adalah yang paling diutamakan. Dia harus istirahat total. Dan mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol selama ini, saya rasa dia akan memilih untuk istirahat di rumah dari pada di sini." jawab Dokter Jung. "Kasih sayang dan sokongan semangat dari keluarga dan orang-orang yang dicintainya adalah yang palih dibutuhkan Chanyeol saat ini."**_

Sehun menatap Luhan sedih kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya terlihat sembab sehabis menangis tadi, dan hidung mungilnya juga memerah. Luhan memang sudah tidak menangis, tapi kesedihan itu masih terlihat di sana. Luhan bahkan tidak memperhatikan kemana dia berjalan. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengusap pipi namja yang memiliki 'doe eyes' itu dengan sayang sebelum mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan.

"Hey," ucapnya lembut. "Kau tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Dokter Jung tadi?" Luhan terdiam dengan matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca. "Dokter bilang, Chanyeol sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari orang-orang yang dicintainya sekarang. Jika kau menangis dan kehilangan semangat seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Apa kau akan menemui Chanyeol dengan wajah jelek seperti ini?" goda Sehun. Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Kalau begitu tersenyumlah!" ucap Sehun. Jari telunjuknya menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan lembut. Membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Nah! Begitu lebih baik." Sehun mencium pipi Luhan sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Saat Luhan dan Sehun tiba di sana, Chanyeol sudah siuman dan sedang duduk manis di kasurnya. Baekhyun duduk di sisi ranjang dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Sedang menyuapi Chanyeol yang terlihat ogah-ogahan dengan manjanya. Wajahnya langsung sumringah saat melihat Luhan berdiri di pintu kamar.

'Chanyeol-ah! Bagaimana bisa kau menutupi semua rasa sakit itu selama ini dari Hyung!'

"Hyuuuung!" panggilnya senang. "Lihatlah! Baekkie memaksaku untuk memakan bubur tidak enak ini, Hyuuuung!" adunya manja. Membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan menyentil dahi Chanyeol pelan. Dasar manja!

"Kau tidak mau makan bubur ini? Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau membuatkanmu pancake lagi!" Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Eh? Andwaaaee! Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan memakannya. Tapi kau janji untuk membuatkan pancake lagi untukku ya! Aku bahkan belum sempat mencicipinya tadi pagi." Baekhyun tersenyum menang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya tergerak kembali untuk menyuapi Chanyeol yang kali ini tidak menolak lagi.

Perlahan, Luhan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol yang menyadari kalau dari tadi Luhan hanya diam saja mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyungnya itu. Membuat Baekhyun ikut menghentikan kegiatannya menyuapi Chanyeol dan memperhatikan Luhan. Dan seolah mengerti akan suasana, Baekhyun segera berdiri.

"Aku ambil air minum dulu, ne!" ucapnya sebelum beranjak dari sisi Chanyeol. Membiarkan Luhan menempati posisinya tadi.

"Hyung!" panggil Chanyeol pelan saat Luhan duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa, hmmm? Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu? Dokter Jung bilang apa, Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. "Tenang saja, Hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa. Lihatlah! Aku baik-baik saja kok. Hyung tidak perlu kha—"

Grebb

"Chanyeol-ah!" Luhan memeluk adiknya itu seerat mungkin. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya lolos begitu saja. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. "Chanyeol-ah!" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya. Kata-kata Dokter Jung terus terngiang di telinganya.

Satu bulan? Bagaimana bisa Dokter Jung begitu tega mengatakan itu padanya? Bagaimana dia bisa begitu tega berkata kalau Chanyeol sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi? Bagaimana...

"Chanyeol-ah!" Eottokhae? Hyung harus bagaimana?

"Hyung!" panggil Chanyeol lagi seraya mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dengan sayang. "Apa Dokter Jung mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?"

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maaf," lirihnya. "Maafkan Hyung, Chanyeol-ah!" lirih Luhan lagi.

'Maaf Hyung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Maaf karena Hyung tidak berguna. Maaf karena Hyung tidak bisa menolongmu. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf.'

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Luhan dengan sayang dan ikut mengeratkan pelukannya. "Geurae. Kau memang harus minta maaf padaku, Hyung! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau melanggar janjimu untuk tidak menangis!" ucap Chanyeol.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya beberapa saat kemudian. Menghapus air matanya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak menangis karena sedih!" elak Luhan. "Aku menangis karena terlalu senang saat melihatmu siuman tadi. Apa kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya Hyung saat kau tiba-tiba menelfon dan berkata seperti itu? Hyung hampir gila karena khawatir!"

Chanyeol tahu kalau Luhan sedang berbohong padanya. Dokter Jung pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan seperti ini. dan sepertinya, dia bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan oleh Dokter muda itu. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali memeluk Luhan. "Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir, Hyung!" ucapnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Luhan.

"Hyung!" panggil Chanyeol. "Hmmm?"

"Apa Dokter Jung mengatakan kapan aku boleh pulang? Kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka berlama-lama di tempat ini."

"Eum," angguk Luhan. "Dokter Jung bilang, kau boleh pulang segera setelah kau sadar dan siap," jawabnya. "Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Luhan yang dibalas dengan gumaman oleh Chanyeol. 'Dokter Jung bahkan mengijinkannya pulang begitu saja,' pikir Chanyeol.

"Baiklah! Tapi kau harus menghabiskan buburmu dulu dan meminum obatmu. Arrasseo!" Chanyeol mengangguk patuh dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Aku akan memanggil Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda dan langsung mengurus administrasi. Setelah itu, baru kita pulang, ne!" ucap Luhan lagi sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol dan beranjak pergi. Namun tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Hyung!" panggilnya. Membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Hmmm?"

"Aku menyayangimu!" ucapnya. Luhan menatap Chanyeol beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat dan kembali menangis.

_**Luhan Hyung! Terima kasih karena sudah datang dalam kehidupanku dan menemaniku selama ini. Terima kasih karena menyayangiku. Terima kasih karena sering memarahi dan mengomeliku saat aku melakukan kesalahan. Terima kasih karena memberikan perlakuan yang sama padaku. Terima kasih karena tidak menganggapku berbeda. Kau tahu? Saat bersamamu, terkadang aku sampai lupa akan penyakitku. Terima kasih karena membuatku merasa seolah aku tidak pernah memiliki penyakit ini. Terima kasih,,, karena membuatku, merasa normal. Terima kasih karena selalu menjagamu. Jika Tuhan memberikan kesempatan lain untuk kita di kehidupan yang akan datang, aku ingin sekali terlahir menjadi seseorang yang selalu menjagamu. Aku harap Hyung tidak akan keberatan jika terlahir dalam keluarga yang sama denganku nanti.**_

_**Aku menyayangimu, Hyung!**_

**~O.O~**

3 Minggu. Sudah 3 Minggu semenjak Chanyeol pulang dari rumah sakit. Sekolah juga sudah kembali aktif tapi Chanyeol tidak pergi ke sana lagi. Dan meskipun Baekhyun tetap mejalankan rutinitas kegiatan belajarnya itu setiap hari, dia juga masih tinggal di rumah keluarga Park dan menemani Chanyeol setiap harinya. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun cukup maklum untuk membiarkan anaknya tinggal di sana.

Kondisi Chanyeol semakin menurun. Dia jadi lebih sering mimisan dan demam tinggi. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi Baekhyun tahu. Chanyeol sedang kesakitan. Dokter Jung benar. Fisik Chanyeol memang terlihat baik-baik saja kecuali wajah pucat dan tubuh kurusnya. Tapi di balik semua itu, kanker itu masih menggerogoti tubuhnya dengan sangat ganas.

Terkadang, Baekhyun akan terbangun di tengah malam karena suara rintihan Chanyeol yang meskipun tertahan, terdengar amat jelas di telinga Baekhyun. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, Baekhyun tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Dengan mata terpejam, berpura-pura kalau dia tidak mendengar apapun, dia akan terjaga hingga rintihan Chanyeol benar-benar hilang. Dia tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak akan suka jika dia melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sama seperti waktu itu, saat Chanyeol lari darinya dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

Hari ini, Baekhyun terbangun dengan perasaan tidak enak yang sangat mengganggu. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa kalau ada yang aneh hari ini. Auranya seolah memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Seolah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi hari ini.

Mengabaikan firasat buruknya, Baekhyun pun bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar lagi. Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi. Dia langsung disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari Chanyeol yang sudah dalam posisi duduk di atas kasur saat dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar. Meskipun pipi itu semakin tirus dan wajah itu terlihat lelah, Chanyeol tetap namja paling tampan di mata Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol bangun sepagi ini. Biasanya Chanyeol akan bangun agak siang, mengingat bagaimana dia tidak bisa tidur karena penyakitnya saat malam. "Mengapa kau bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Baekhyun sembari memposisikan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun cukup lama. Melumatnya pelan sebelum melepaskannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Baekhyun. "Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat merindukanmu saat ini," ucap Chanyeol. Satu tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Tangan Chanyeol tidak panas seperti biasanya. Tangan yang menggenggam tangannya itu terasa sangat dingin. Seolah tidak ada kehangatan di sana. Namun Baekhyun berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk yang sempat melintas di benaknya. 'Pasti karena AC nya,' pikir Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ya! Kau tidak usah masuk sekolah hari ini, ne!" pinta Chanyeol. "Hari ini, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu sedikit lebih lama," lanjutnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pahit. Dadanya bergemuruh tak beraturan. Tiba-tiba merasa takut tanpa alasan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau ingin melakukan apa hari ini?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Hanya seperti ini saja," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan membiarkan keheningan itu menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa saat. Namun tidak butuh waktu lama, keheningan itu segera terisi dengan cerita-cerita dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol berkata kalau dia merindukan sekolah, karena itu Baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadian di sana selama Chanyeol absen. Baekhyun terus bercerita dengan semangat hingga tidak menyadari kalau Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya dan sedang menatapnya intens. Baru ketika dia merasakan deru nafas yang bukan miliknya menerpa wajah mulusnya, dia sadar. Dan detik berikutnya, kedua bibir itu sudah bertemu. Saling mengecap rasa dari masing-masing, saling mengunci dengan lidah dan meresapi moment dan waktu yang mereka punya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau rasa bibir itu bisa semanis ini!" Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Tersenyum puas ketika rona merah itu mulai menghiasi pipi kekasih mungilnya itu kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu!"

"E-eh? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau mengucapkan itu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya merasa kalau aku harus mengatakannya," jawab Chanyeol. "Kau tahu kalau aku paling suka melihatmu tersenyum, kan?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku , kelak kau akan selalu tersenyum dan hidup bahagia!" Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun yang mulai berair. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Joah! Kalau begitu aku bisa tenang sekarang!" Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kepalaku sakit!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan menatapnya khawatir. "Apa sangat sakit? Kau ingin aku memanggil Luhan Hyung? Atau aku ambilkan obatmu saja?" tanyanya berturut-turut.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Aniyo. Aku lelah!" Baekhyun tercekat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang entah mengapa terkesan ambigu. Lelah? Apa maksudnya dengan lelah? Lelah karena harus selalu minum obat? Lelah dengan penyakitnya? Atau,,,

"Saat ini aku hanya ingin istirahat. Aku ingin tidur yang lama. Mungkin dengan begitu rasa sakit ini akan hilang," ucap Chanyeol lagi. "Baekhyun-ah! Boleh aku tidur di pangkuanmu?" Chanyeol langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Baekhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun. Menatap wajah manis Baekhyun dari posisinya, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi kenyal itu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau adalah namja paling indah yang pernah aku temui? Aku,,, merasa sangat dicintai oleh Tuhan karena Dia telah mempertemukanku denganmu dan memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjalani hubungan ini denganmu,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Saaaaangat mencintaimu," lirih Baekhyun seraya mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya. Jika seperti ini, bagaimana dia bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis?

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu," ucapnya. "Karena itu, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu." Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun dan beralih untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun, mendekapnya di atas dada dan memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun sangat suka meletakkan tangan ataupun telinganya di atas dada Chanyeol. Karena dengan begitu, dia merasa lega saat organ di dalam sana berdetak teratur. Dengan begitu, dia tahu kalau dia masih memiliki waktu bersama Chanyeol. 'Teruslah berdetak. Jangan pernah berhenti!' Dan Baekhyun akan selalu mengucapkan itu di dalam hatinya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Nyanyikan lagu itu untukku!" ujar Chanyeol masih dengan mata terpejam. "Lagu yang kau nyanyikan saat pertama kali kita bertemu dulu. Aku ingin tidur sambil mendengarkan lagu itu."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar semakin lirih. Dan tanpa banyak mengulur waktu lagi, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya. Membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Chanyeol bisa mengingat semuanya.

Lagu itu. Suara itu. Suara yang membawa Chanyeol pada Baekhyun 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang berjalan sendirian karena teman-temannya yang lain sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang yang bernyanyi dengan indahnya. Dan entah kenapa, kakinya berjalan dengan sendirinya menuju asal suara.

Chanyeol bukan anak yang suka bersosialisasi. Dia cenderung penyendiri dan tidak terlalu suka berteman. Namun saat melihat namja manis yang sedang melantunkan bait-bait lagu dengan mata tertutup dan terlihat begitu indah itu, waktu seakan berhenti di sekitarnya. Seolah dirinya berada di dunia lain. Chanyeol terpesona pada sosok manis itu sejak pertama kali pandangannya jatuh padanya. Dan dengan keberanian yang entah dari mana, Chanyeol maju selangkah demi selangkah dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan saat namja itu selesai melantunkan lagunya.

Dan saat manis itu tersenyum padanya, Chanyeol tahu, ini adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dilakukannya. Lalu, saat namja manis itu menyambut hangat uluran tangannya. Mengucapkan kalimat 'Namaku Byun Baekhyun' dengan suara indahnya, Chanyeol sadar. Dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan tidak akan bisa lagi untuk kembali ke permukaan.

"Baekhyun-ah! Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Chanyeol lirih. Sangat lirih sampai-sampai Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun terus melanjutkan nyanyiaannya. Meskipun tangan yang sebelumnya menggenggam jemarinya dengan sangat erat kini mulai melemah. Meskipun tangan itu terasa semakin dingin dalam jemari hangatnya. Meskipun tangannya yang mulai ikut mendingin karena perasaan takut dan sedih itu tidak bisa merasakan detakan lemah sekalipun dari dalam sana.

Baekhyun masih berusaha menyelesaikan lagunya dengan suara terbaiknya. Karena ini adalah permintaan Chanyeol. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, karena suaranya akan menjadi jelek jika menangis. Lagu nya untuk Chanyeol tidak akan sempurna lagi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari Luhan yang telah berdiri di depan pintu dengan air mata di wajahnya sampai lagunya benar-benar selesai.

"Hyung!" ucapnya pelan. "Chanyeol bilang, dia sangat lelah, Hyung! Dia bilang dia ingin istirahat dan tidur untuk waktu yang lama, Hyung. Dia—"

Grebb

Air mata yang telah ditahannya selama ini akhirnya mengalir dengan sendirinya saat Luhan memeluknya erat. Air mata itu mengalir deras. Sangat deras. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau dia memiliki air mata sebanyak ini.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau tahu? Chanyeol,,, Sekarang dia sudah bebas. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan sakit yang selalu menyiksanya. Dia sudah bahagia di sana." ucap Luhan di tengah isakan hebatnya sambil terus memeluk namja mungil yang sudah seperti adik baginya itu.

Baekhyun semakin terisak dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Luhan sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah dingin Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangannya. Tubuh itu terbujur kaku. Wajah Chanyeol juga masih terlihat pucat seperti biasanya. Tapi entah mengapa, saat ini Chanyeol bahkan terlihat semakin tampan. Dia terlihat seperti sedang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Dan senyum itu, senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya bergemuruh itu tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Senyum bahagia, senyum lega, mungkin. Ya, mungkin Luhan benar. Mungkin saat ini Chanyeol merasa sangat lega. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah bahagia. Karena saat ini dia telah terlepas dari penyakit yang dideritanya dan menyakitinya selama ini.

'Selamat jalan Chanyeol-ah! Kau tahu? Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol! Kemarin. Hari ini. Besok. Selamanya!'

Dan sekarang pun, setelah setahun kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih sangat mencintai namja dengan rambut ikal itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa warna. Tapi kini, di tengah kehidupan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam warna yang begitu indah, Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tidak ada warna lagi dalam kehidupannya. Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya dan membawa warna itu dari kehidupannya.

Namun demikian, Baekhyun selalu berusaha untuk hidup dengan baik bersama dengan Luhan Hyung yang selalu memberinya semangat. Karena itu adalah apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol darinya. Karena itu adalah janjinya pada namja itu. Karena Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Karena itu adalah pesan terakhir yang disimpan Chanyeol di dalam memo ponselnya. Karena dia tahu kalau suatu saat nanti, mereka akan bertemu kembali. Karena Chanyeol berkata kalau dia akan menunggunya.

_**Baekhyun-ah! Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena telah menyambut uluran tanganku waktu itu. Karena mau menjadi sahabatku. Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu dan memberikanku banyak kebahagiaan. Terima kasih karena kau telah memenuhi janjimu untuk tidak menangis meskipun aku tahu itu sangat sulit.**_

_**Jangan pernah berubah Baekhyun-ah. Tetaplah menjadi Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Baekhyun yang penuh warna. Baekhyun yang mengenalkan semua warna itu padaku. Baekhyun,,, yang aku cintai. Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan? Aku pasti akan menunggumu di sana. Dan aku sangat berharap kalau itu bukan segera. Aku sangat berharap kalau itu masih lama. Karena kau masih harus berada di dunia ini sampai kau mempunyai Baekhyun-Baekhyun kecil yang imut. Dan aku akan melihatnya dari sana.**_

_**Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Baekhyun-ah! Untuk dirimu. Untukku. Dan aku akan selalu menunggumu di sana. Sampai waktunya tiba.**_

_**Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun!**_

**~O.O~**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooooooooooooooooooong ^_^

Maaf karena baru bisa update setelah hampir 1 bulan :'(

Masih ada yang nunggu kah? Semoga ada :(

Maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan dan endingnya gak nyambung, gak dapet feel nya, gak memuaskan, dan 'gak gak' yang lainnya :'(

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, saeng, n chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

**: ** Hmmmm, gimana gimana? Sad gaaakkk? Udah siap hati kan tadi :D

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**fujoshi203:** aigoooooo, kenapa kok males login, deeekkk O.O Hehehe, soalnya ceritanya begini, g tega kalo itu HunHan :'( Wkwkwkwkwkwk, bikin sad sad itu menyenangkan(?) loh deeek #plakk -_- HunHan ada tuh, nyempil XD

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**indah. cqupp:** Kyaaaaaaaa, sykurlah kalo not bad #pelukIndah :D boleh doooonk ;) Lulu itu ya, kalo di ff nya Liyya pasti akan selalu jadi anak yang baik XD udah tahu kan sekarang bagaimana END nya #nangisbarengLuhan :'(

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**sofia. ningsih:** ohohohohoho, kalo chap ini, masih bikin senat senut kah? Aigoooo, emang chingu satu ne suka mikir kemana2 deeeh -_-

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Amortetia Chan:** Kyaaaaaa, Eon juga kangeeennn :D #ikutangebrakmeja

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**luhansgirlorz:** Hmmmm, gimana ya? Chap ini, Kakak nulisnya dari sudut pandang campur aduk, menyesuaikan cerita -_- suka ChanLu? Kakak juga XD

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**mumu monggu:** Sekali2 gantian gitu, Yeol yang sakit ;) #ciumbalik mumumu

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Ruiki Kaera:** kemaren TBC deeek, maaf lupa naruh itu tulisan -_- Beda ya? Kakak juga ngerasa gitu kok :(

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**chika love baby baekhyun:** Gak dihapus kok :D makasih karena udah suka sama ceritanya :)

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**YeWon3407:** Ini udah lanjut yaaaa :D makasih udah mau nunggu :)

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**RirinSekarini:** Liyya juga tambah cintaaaaaaaaaaaaa sama Lulu XD

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**titis anggraeni:** kyaaaaa, makasih banget loh ya, udah nyempetin review 2 kali #pelukdidi(?)

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ByunnaPark:** huweeee, mau bagaimana lagi deeek, Chanyeol harus mati :'( Ini udah lanjut, moga gak mengecewakan ya :D

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ssjllf:** iya, BaekYeol :D

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Kiela Yue:** wakakakakakakak, sapa tao ada yang g suka Riiinn :D Luhan gitu loooh ;) dia akan selalu jadi orang baek tapi mengenaskan(?) di tangan Liyya *smirk* Namanya aja lagi sakit Riiiinnn :( Syukurlah kalo g aneh :D Rina emang yang terbaik #pelukRina XD

Hmmmm, kayaknya Angel baik hatinya terlambat deh, buktinya Chanyeol udaaaahhh,,,, :'( #pelukLuhan

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

Oke! Liyya gak mau banyak ngemeng. Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca :D Boleh minta pendapatnya, kan?


End file.
